


Honey Pot

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: Watching Over Each Other, Or Sex in the Watchpoint [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bottom Genji, Choking, Cock Slut Genji, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dom Lucio, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Underage Drinking, Virgin Lúcio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: I'm sugar and you've got a sweet toothI'll let you eat me all day if you want toDirty jeans and tongues pretend to talkI won’t feel guilty when you kiss meLove is malleable and it bends like a bodyLegs wrapped around meAnd I know where I’ll sleepHoney pot, honey potI’ll take what I wantHoney pot, honey potGive me all you've got





	Honey Pot

**Author's Note:**

> these just keep getting kinkier dont they

     Now, Genji had never had a hard time coming onto a person he liked, but as he watched Lúcio and Hana play a fighting game—Genji couldn't be bothered to remember the name of it—he found that his circuits would refuse to fire upon his command to get up and go over to them. Or rather, over to Lúcio.  
     The short black Latino had been the subject of many of Genji's poetic musings ever since he'd talked with him one day while everyone was out, the two of them in the kitchen making tacos and drinking soda; Lúcio was a wonderful conversationalist, his ability to carry a topic past where people would usually drop it coming almost naturally. He was very open about his life, almost strangely so, but there was an aura of mystery around what he was saying, like he wasn't telling him the whole truth. It was endlessly enticing. When he listened to him, he seemed so understanding, and when he tried the taco meat Lúcio had made, found him to be a fantastic cook, as well.  
     And now, since then, he'd maintained a very keen interest in him, always finding himself migrating towards him whenever he was around—or, even if he wasn't. "Genji! You booted, man?"  
      Genji blinked and refocused his vision, looking to who he'd heard speaking. It was Lúcio, his wonderful smile bright and russet eyes staring into Genji's. "What?" He asked.  
      Lúcio laughed, the sound like the warmth of the summer sun on his skin. "I asked if ya wanted to go a round with me in Smash. I've been improving a lot thanks to Hana!"  
      "Yeah! He almost managed to hit me once!" Hana chimed in, smacking him on the shoulder.  
      Genji got up gracefully from his spot on the floor and walked over to them, taking Hana's spot next to Lúcio with his mechanical diaphragm fluttering at their close proximity. He took up a controller, saying, "I have not played a video game in many years, so I apologize if my skills are lacking,"  
      "No problem at all, buddy! I'm not exactly pro level, either."  
      The character selection screen was a familiar one—Genji had played the arcade version many times in his youth. His main was Greninja, the Pokémon, though playing him now was kind of ironic considering his current situation. He chose Greninja just as Lúcio picked Toon Link, him turning to Genji with that ever-present simper. "I figured you'd play him. Y'all even look the same!"  
      "Do we?" Genji questioned.  
      "Yeah! You're both cute!"  
      As soon as those words registered in Genji's brain, his vents popped open and released steam with a loud _hiss,_ making it embarrassingly obvious that what he'd said had had an effect on him. However, Lúcio didn't appear to notice, merely smiling and choosing the stage for their match; he looked at Hana out of the corner of his visor and saw her pointing at him with a shit-eating grin on her face. He turned up his mouth and turned back to the TV, where their characters were waiting for the countdown to end. Once it did, it was like riding a bike; although the controller was different, everything played the same, and before long he was unintentionally owning Lúcio at every turn, giving him the business repeatedly until he lost for the third time and laughed, "Man, if that's you rusty, I don't wanna _know_ what you're like when you've been practicing!"  
      Genji set his controller down and rubbed the back of his neck, saying, "Sorry, it just all came back to me,"  
      Lúcio waved his hand, settling it on Genji's shoulder with a soft smile. "Don't worry about it, you've obviously played a lot more than I have. Can't fault a guy for possessin' skills!"  
      Already Genji could sense his synthetic nerves over-firing at the contact, his heat sensors once again making his vents open to relieve his body of the excess warmth caused by that—this time, Lúcio noticed and furrowed his brows. "Are you overheating? What's up?"  
      "N-no, I am fine, it's just—" Genji cut himself off by desperately trying to shut his fans off. "It's nothing—"  
      Lúcio just watched him with an amused countenance and shrugged, placing his controller next to Genji's and hopping up, the lights of his skates streaming with his movements. "Well, I got a gig in a few hours, so I gotta go get ready,"  
      Hana stood with him, bouncing up and down. "No way! Can I come see you perform?"  
      "Sorry Hana, 21+ only."  
      Genji stood up just as he saw Hana smirk and place her hands on her hips whilst saying, "Then that means Genji can go, right?"  
      Eyes widening beneath his visor, he held up his hands and shook his head, opening his mouth to protest, but Lúcio speaking cut him off.  
      "You wanna see me DJ, Genji? I know you haven't been to one of my shows yet, you should definitely come!"  
      Dammit, he looked so excited to have him come with, and Genji would be lying if he said he didn't want to go... Sighing inaudibly, he nodded, rubbing his hand over his forearm. "I would love to, Lúcio, it sounds like a lot of fun. It has been a while since I've last been to a concert,"  
      "Well mine ain't like any you've ever seen! Be ready by nine, alright? See ya!"  
      And he was off, skating away towards the main exit, as he was one of the only people that didn't live at Gibraltar. Behind him, Genji heard Hana snickering. "천만에요, lover boy. Be a little less obvious next time," She said, tone pestering.  
      "I could've done that on my own, I did not need your help."  
      "Sure you didn't! And you weren't sitting there staring at us playing for two hours!"  
      Had it really been two hours? Genji looked at his phone to find that yeah, it had been.  
      He really was a hopeless romantic, wasn't he?

      Nine rolled around both too quickly and not fast enough, lending to Genji's state of anxious, impatient anticipation; he hadn't been sure of what exactly to wear or, in his case, _not_ wear to the event, since he figured there might be people out there uncomfortable with him not wearing any clothes, as other robots wore clothes, although he himself was not entirely mechanical. Ehh... He still had some of his clothes from when he was flesh and bone, so perhaps it wouldn't hurt to just throw something on. Digging through his closet, he pulled out a duffel bag and rifled through it for—aha! There it is, his favourite fishnet shirt. It was one of his staple pieces of an old clubbing outfit he used to wear all the time; regardless of whether or not he had a use for it now, he'd kept it anyway, and it made him kind of happy actually that he was going to be wearing it again. Carefully, he slipped the delicate shirt on over his helm, making sure not to catch it on any pieces of metal—still fit, though why it wouldn't he didn't know. Itching his synthetic skin, he pulled out the second piece of the outfit, yanking the tight leather pants up his legs and managing to zip and button them. A bit of a tight fit, but he had to admit, it felt nice to have the sensation of clothing against his body again. It'd been so long he'd almost forgotten what it was like.  
      Just as he began to admire himself in the mirror, his phone went off.  
      _lucio: you ready? Im waiting outside :-)_  
      Genji shoved his phone into his back pocket—a force of habit he'd never grown out of, though this time there was an actual pocket to shove it into—and took off out of his room, sprinting through the hangar doors to the black and green Camaro waiting in the parkway. He got in the back with Lúcio, who had his hair styled to the side in many thin braids and glitter dusted over his face and bare shoulders, his entire colour scheme now holographic. He looked truly beautiful. "Hey, you look good! I didn't expect you to wear clothes," Lúcio said, hopping over one seat to be next to him.  
      Genji fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve, tensing a little due to how close they were. "Thank you. You look... very nice, as well."  
      "Thanks! Did it all myself!"  
      Head bobbing from the car lurching into motion, Genji buckled his seatbelt, looking at Lúcio and biting his tongue, trying to find the right thing to say. Fortunately, Lúcio beat him to it. "So Genji, I'm sorry if this is a sensitive subject, but I'm curious—what did you look like before your cybernetics?"  
      Ah yes, the age old question. Genji had been anticipating being asked that and was honestly surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Huffing a laugh, he waved a hand as he pulled his phone out, saying, "I have been waiting for this, actually, it's alright." He unlocked his phone and opened his gallery, scrolling through it briefly until he found the picture he was looking for, showing it to Lúcio.  
      It was of him in the same outfit he was wearing now, but from many years ago, on his twenty-third birthday; he'd celebrated it at one of his favourite nightclubs and had actually managed to convince Hanzo to attend, even though they'd planned a smaller, more intimate thing later that night at their family's castle. The photo had been taken sometime near the end of the party by one of his body guards—the Korean guy, Ji-su, he was pretty sure—and featured both him and Hanzo, himself holding a bottle of umeshu (the brand was _Hanzo,_ something Hanzo thought would be really funny to him, he remembered, and it was), Hanzo with his arm around his shoulders, the both of them smiling wide. "What was the occasion?" Lúcio asked, taking the phone.  
      "My birthday. I'd just turned 23," Genji answered.  
      "Is that Hanzo with you? I've never seen him look so happy."  
      "Yes, I had managed to convince him to come celebrate with me for a time before our own private party. We ended up spending most of the time we were there together by ourselves."  
      "I didn't think Hanzo was the type to go to places like that,"  
      "He isn't; I stayed with him to help him be more comfortable instead of drinking and dancing like I usually would do, and as a result he had a lot of fun."  
      Lúcio handed him his phone back, a cute smile on his face. "At least one thing about you hasn't changed,"  
      Genji raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"  
      "You're still really dang cute!"  
      This time, Genji didn't let his mechanical needs give away how much that actually had an effect on him; still flustered, he stuck his phone back in his pocket and responded, "I am a cyborg, I have no features to call cute..."  
      "And that relates to my statement how? You can still be cute regardless of how ya look, you know."  
      "I suppose you're right, I just..." Genji chuckled nervously, wringing his hands. "I simply never thought I would ever be found any kind of attractive in the body I have now. I've always been sort of a vain person in that sense, so hearing those words, and from you, it makes me..." He rubbed his palm over his thigh, shifting his gaze beneath his visor. "Happy."  
      To his surprise, Lúcio wasn't looking at him weird for making such a personal confession; he was actually beaming, placing a hand on his and laughing his wonderful starlight titter. "Aww Genji! I didn't expect that coming from you, but I understand what you mean. I had the same thoughts when I lost my legs, but don't worry! There'll always be someone out there who loves you for you. And who knows! He might be closer than you think,"  
      The use of "he" had Genji furrowing his brows, as well as Lúcio's kind of nervous expression after he said it—what did that all mean? For the life of him, he couldn't put his finger on it.  
      Speaking of fingers, Lúcio's hand was still on his on his thigh, the warmth of it so very comforting, like a heated blanket on a winter night; he didn't tell him to move it, and Lúcio didn't, whether because he didn't want to or simply forgot it was there, Genji didn't know, but he was too scared to do anything besides keep his hand still so as not to scare him off. They stayed like that for a time, until they came to a stop light, where the driver of a car that'd pulled up next to them looked into their vehicle and began to blast one of Lúcio's songs, waving and shouting. "Damn! We're headed to your concert right now, dude!" Yelled the driver.  
      "See you there!" Lúcio waved through his open window, grinning.  
      From the backseat, a guy leaned out of his window, asking jokingly, "Hey, who's that with you? Your boyfriend?"  
      Lúcio tensed his hand, consequently gripping Genji's, his words faltering when he replied, "No, I mean... he's a... buddy of mine!"  
      Before the strangers could respond, the light turned green and they sped off faster than necessary; Genji looked down at their hands, then up at Lúcio, who'd been doing the same, accidentally making eye contact with him. Lúcio's hand jerked away—along with his head—to fall into his lap.  
      Genji bit his lip, but didn't say anything on it.

^

      The venue wasn't exactly what Genji had thought it'd be—it was a nightclub. Guess he'd dressed appropriately then.  
      Everyone was dressed skimpily and in bright colours, a lot of them wearing Lúcio's merch in some way, shape, or form; he wasn't allowed to go in the back with Lúcio, but he _was_ given a front row spot, even though it was a first-come-first-serve kind of thing. The push and pull of the throng was almost nostalgic, reminding him so much of the nights he'd spent in his youth in places similar to this, in various stages of intoxication. A lot of the time he couldn't remember the night before, and even now there were still large chunks of his memory gone due to his past playboy ways. From what he could recall, though, he'd spent much of his nights out on his knees in the bathrooms.  
      He had no regrets, however.  
      Overhead, the lights dimmed, the crowd beginning to cheer and chant for Lúcio, Lúcio, Lúcio—Genji lifted his gaze to the stage. A turntable was rising from the ground, Lúcio standing behind it with headphones around his neck and his oh-so-familiar smirk plastered to his beautiful face; he waved wildly, shouting into his mic with his wonderful voice carrying clearly through the giant speakers all around, "How are all you beautiful people doin' tonight?"  
      Screaming in response, Genji merely staring with his heart skipping a beat. "That's what I like to hear! Now, let's get this party _started!"_  
      As soon as he said that, upbeat electronic music began to pound from all around, Lúcio twisting knobs and adjusting switches on his soundboard, remixing his music as he went along. Genji had never seen him so excited, so focused, so enthralled; seeing him doing what he loved with such enthusiasm only made him fall for him more, if that were possible.  
      Around him, everyone had begun to truly party—dancing and drinking, rubbing and bumping against each other. Regardless of his life now and of the time he'd spent with his master, this scene, this right here, would always feel like home to him. The smell, the heat, the sight, the sounds, all of it, was just so indescribable that at first he was overwhelmed, but now, it was like meeting up with an old friend; they both may have aged some, grown and matured, met new people and changed their style, but deep down, they were both still the same. And Genji would be lying if he said he hadn't missed it.  
      He began to dance with the beat of the music as though he was made to do so, moving his body like a snake in its gyrations; it came naturally to him for obvious reasons, him having been the way he was, and the people around him began to take notice—they gravitated towards him along with their hands and eyes. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could feel them around him, their presence pressing against him just like their hands on his body. They were prodding at him—he could hear a voice say, "I didn't know Omnics came in sexbot models."  
      To his left, another person said, "I've never seen one like it before,"  
      _It._ The word reverberated in Genji's brain, bouncing off his skull in a mind-numbing way; be it the first time he was called that or the one millionth, he could never get used to it, but especially not tonight. Moving backwards, he disappeared into the crowd, making for the bathrooms and then to the furthest stall in the men's room. He closed and locked the door, but didn't sit down, instead resting his helm against the solid plastic, his fingers gripping it so hard they began to dent it; God, he was gonna cry, he could feel it, and over something so trivial, too! Hanzo did always call him a nakimushi whenever he'd run to him crying about something or other, and he himself could not deny that he was softer than most, so it really should not surprise him that he was getting weepy about being called an "it". Regardless, he took his visor off in a huff, setting it on the back of the toilet while he wiped his watery eyes with the heel of his hand, sniffling.  
      "You okay 'ver there?" Asked a slurred voice from the next stall over.  
      Genji jumped a little and wiped his eyes harder, clearing his throat. "Yes, uhm, I am fine,"  
      "'lright, if you ssay so."  
      The guy then continued to retch. Genji scrunched up his nose at the sound, but asked anyway, "Are... _you_ alright?"  
      "Yeah, yaknow, jsst—" More puking. "Hada li'l... t-too mush t' drink,"  
      A brief pause, accompanied by the flushing of the toilet and someone spitting. "Started feelin' funky, like m' drink got ssspiked, so I'm hidin' out in here... Good thing too, 'cause I s-started throwin' up."  
      Genji clicked his visor back into place, the robotic filter kicking in when he spoke, sitting on the other side of where he'd heard the guy talking. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
      "Well how old 'r you?"  
      "35,"  
      "Me too."  
      "You do not sound 35."  
      "'M not, you're right, I'm eighteen. Sh'dn't even really be here, but you know how it is,"  
      Genji laughed lightly, dropping his head back to rest against the stall wall. "You remind me a lot of myself at your age, sneaking into places like this."  
      "Aren't you an Omnic, though? How ya ssound,"  
      "...I'm a cyborg, not an Omnic."  
      "Oh, well it doesn't r-really matterr either way,"  
      He heard the rattling of the lock on the stall, the shuffling of clothes, and then the pattering of shoes on laminate—the kid was leaving. Genji got up and exited his stall, as well, meeting up with him at the sinks, where he was rinsing out his mouth. They made eye contact in the mirror, and Genji got to see what he looked like: chubby, about average height, with kind of greasy black hair shorn into an undercut; his black eyeliner was smudged and streaking a little, making his under eye look tired. Speaking of his eyes, they were brown, bloodshot and glazed over, staring at him emptily from where he was splashing water on his face; the water splattered onto his tight black muscle shirt, which matched his white ripped skinny jeans and black and white Converse. He had many bracelets decorating each wrist and a choker around his neck, a true clubbing outfit. "What's your name?" Genji asked, taking the sink beside him.  
      "Damien," The kid now named Damien answered, yanking a paper towel from the dispenser and drying off his face and hands.  
      Genji removed his visor so he could cool his face with some cold water, hearing Damien move a little. "Iss-is that all that's left? Of like... your human body?" He asked.  
      The scarred skin marring what little of his face he had left was all Genji had to prove that he once existed entirely as flesh and bone; he tried not to look at himself in the mirror whenever he took his mask off, but it couldn't be helped in this situation. Only the middle of his face, tops of his cheeks, eyes, eyebrows, and mouth remained untouched by robotics—despite its state, he could still tell that it was himself. Due to his cybernetics, he hadn't aged since he "died", so he still looked 25. "Yes, that's all that remains of me," He patted his damp face dry, then replaced the metal plating, kind of eager to stop Damien from looking at him. "It has been ten years, and I've accepted my form, but... others have yet to."  
      "I mean, I th-think yer pretty hot,"  
      Genji laughed a little, the metallic filter making it sound kind of harsh. Damien smiled at him anyway. "You never told me your name, cyborg guy."  
      "Genji,"  
      They shook hands, Damien holding onto his after doing so. "Hmm," He pouted his bottom lip. "I d'nno why I exspected you t'be cold,"  
      "My heart still beats warmth into my chest."  
      "That musst be why you're so nice,"  
      Genji patted Damien on the head, ruffling his hair—this kid was too gentle to be here. He had a familial sense of attraction to him, like he was a little brother he needed to protect; this must be why Hanzo still has such a hard time accepting what he did. It was weird to have the shoe on the other foot. "How are you getting home tonight, Damien?"  
      "My ex brought me here, but I don't think I w-wanna... go with him anymore,"  
      "Here," Genji gave him his access card to the Watchpoint. "There is a black and green Camaro in the parking lot with a driver waiting inside. Show this to him and he should take you somewhere safe."  
      "Oh, you don't h-have'ta—"  
      "I insist,"  
      Damien took the card, holding it between his fingers, turning it over to look at the front of it. Patting his upper arm, Genji turned and left the bathroom before he could fully realize what he'd just done, the music outside invading his mind once more.  
      Although he couldn't really get drunk anymore, he stopped at the bar to get a daiquiri prior to returning to his spot in front of the stage, where Lúcio was playing a song from the latter part of his album; he spotted Genji and waved, shining bright on his pedestal, sweating and glittering and leading the energy of the concert just with his smile. Genji felt bad for being gone so long, but it seemed that Lúcio hadn't noticed—bigger things to worry about, he supposed.  
      Lúcio really was a good DJ—not that he'd ever had any doubts—and the fact that he made the exact kind of music Genji loved was only a bonus. His music was enjoyable to listen to and fun to dance along with, and he had the voice of an angel. God, if Genji wasn't in love with him before, he definitely was now.

      Since Lúcio was the only performer that night, the concert lasted only about an hour and a half, ending close to eleven—by that time, Genji had sufficiently gotten himself as drunk as he could be (which, in retrospect, wasn't a whole lot, but it was enough to fuck with his consciousness some). He met up with Lúcio backstage, where he was just finishing getting changed from his sweaty concert clothes. "Hey!" He greeted when he saw him, smiling. "How'd you like the concert? Was I everything you thought I'd be?"  
      "Hell yeah!" Genji shouted, almost falling over beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "This was the best convert I have ever been to!"  
      Laughing, Lúcio settled a hand on his chest and quirked an eyebrow in question, turning to face him. "Have you been drinking?"  
      "Yes," Genji nodded, "I'm drunk, but not for long."  
      "I don't drink," Lúcio linked their arms, "What's it like?"  
      Genji led them towards the back exit, away from the front entrance and the oppression of the crowd. "You know how, uh..." He snapped his fingers, furrowing his brows, "それは英語で何ですか..."  
      He saw Lúcio biting his bottom lip out of the corner of his eye—now what could've made him do that? "それは何ですか?" He asked, tilting his head.  
      Lúcio averted his gaze, the chuckle that he released edged with something Genji couldn't decipher in his current state. "I don't know what you're saying,"  
      Oh, right. "What is it?"  
      "What is what?"  
      "Why do you bite your lip?"  
      "Uhm, it's just..." Lúcio hesitated, seemingly pondering. After a brief moment, he answered, looking up at him, "You're really cute when you speak Japanese,"  
      Not really unexpected, Genji had been told that many a time in his life, but, from Lúcio, it made him extraordinarily flustered and hot, like he'd just been made out with—he truly was in over his head. "Do you... like it? When I speak in my native tongue?"  
      Another pause, this one a bit longer than the previous. "I suppose I do,"  
      Normally, Genji would be far too shy to initiate anything between them, but thanks to his newfound liquid courage, he leaned in to him and whispered in his ear, as close and as breathily as he could, _"なぜそんなこと言っていないのですか?"_  
      He felt and saw Lúcio tense up, his lips parting to release a shaky breath—him speaking Japanese really had that big of an effect on him? Genji was too drunk to fully realize what that meant, but he did know that it made his chest tight. Standing back up straight, he sped up their walking (rather, his walking and Lúcio's skating), quickly leaving the nightclub in favour of the parking lot, where their ride was waiting for them at the curb. "You uh, you never told me what being drunk was like," Lúcio said as they got into the backseat.  
      "Oh yeah," Genji practically collapsed into his seat, slamming his door shut and struggling a bit to sit up. "It's just like it is on TV. There is no exaggeration in how they... 言葉は何ですか..."  
      "Portray?"  
      "Yes, that's the word,"  
      As the car started to drive away, Genji scooted closer to Lúcio and slid his arm around his waist, trying to act cool. "You know, I have always thought you were pretty."  
      Lúcio's telltale laugh, one of his hands finding its way to Genji's on his stomach. "Really?"  
      "Of course. Everything about you is my type,"  
      He stared down at him, his fingers twitching from the effort of keeping them from wriggling under his shirt; Lúcio was licking his lips, gaze steady on his, Genji feeling a hand gently caress his thigh. His expression was one of desire, his brown eyes wide with pupils blown—it knocked the alcohol right out of Genji's system. Sober, he wasn't nearly as forward, but the obvious attraction Lúcio had to him due to it outshone his nervousness, so, keeping with the mood, he slipped his slightly shaking hand under Lúcio's shirt, grazing the skin of his lower abdomen as light as he could. Lúcio didn't react to it other than his hand gripping his thigh, so Genji assumed it was ok and changed the position of his arm so it was in front of Lúcio instead of behind him, giving him better leverage to run his hands up his stomach, consequently pushing his shirt up and off of him.  
      Lúcio was breathing heavily from where he sat in the corner of the seat, now naked, his eyebrows dipped and mouth open, eyes looking up at Genji through his long lashes. His arms were at his sides and his hands were gripping the seat cushion, bionic legs splayed. "Genji..." He said quietly, hair falling in his face, "I don't know if I can do this with you drunk,"  
      "I'm not drunk anymore, I promise," Genji assured him, moving to be between his legs. "Everything I do from here is with a clear mind,"  
      "I was hoping you'd say that."  
      Lúcio reached up and pressed the buttons on either side of Genji's helm, the _click_ of his visor detaching the only sound between them; Genji ducked his head away from him, but Lúcio gently guided him back, pressing a soft kiss to his pink lips before whispering, "Just like I thought, you're still a pretty boy,"  
      The compliment shot down Genji's synthetic spinal cord the same way it had when he was human, only stronger. "I love being called that," He told him, already starting to feel his dick press against his codpiece a little.  
      "Yeah? What else d'you like?"  
      Genji was cut off by Lúcio kissing him again (not that he was complaining), his tongue slipping into his mouth—he tasted like green apples. Genji always did like green apples. "I-I—" He tried to say past the kisses, "I also, enjoy being called a slut."  
      Lúcio smirked when he pulled away, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Hm," He held the back of Genji's neck with one hand and his hip with the other. "How about I call you _my_ slut instead?"  
      Genji didn't mean to moan like he did, but he did anyway, biting his tongue almost as soon as the sound escaped his throat. In response, Lúcio tittered with pride riding the edge of it, something Genji had never heard from him but was arousing nonetheless. They pressed their foreheads together, panting breaths blowing over each other's faces, noses squished together and eyes locked onto the other's wide pupils; due to his dark skin, Lúcio's blush was moreso felt than seen, Genji's palms on either side of his face sensing the heat radiating from his cheeks. _"私はあなたの女らしい人になりたい,"_ He mewled before pressing a hard but quick kiss to Lúcio's big, soft lips, his sparrow eyebrows spooned.  
      "Whatever you said, I agree with." Lúcio murmured, his tongue hanging out of his mouth a little.  
      "I w-want to be your slut," Genji played with Lúcio's tongue with his own. "お願いします..."  
      "Of course baby, I'll make sure of that."  
      He felt Lúcio palm at the button to his pants and let him undo them, shimmying them off as best he could in the tight space; once he'd taken off his shirt as well and was back in his original spot, Lúcio began to palm at his codpiece, his fingertips tracing the seams of it—he was trying to figure out how to take it off. Genji led his hand to the button on his hip and pressed it using his finger, the kind of bendable metal falling from his crotch to the seat between their legs, revealing Genji's hard cock; he was fairly average when soft, but only grew about an inch when hard, so he felt he was kinda small at his modest 5.1 inch length. Lúcio licked his lips upon seeing him regardless, ghosting his fingertips up its length before suddenly grabbing it and pulling him closer. Genji cried out and flailed, latching his hands onto the back of the seat and the window frame. "L- _Lúcio—"_  
      "I didn't expect you to have a real dick," Lúcio said, pressing a finger to his lips, effectively shushing him. "Not that I would've minded a metal one."  
      Genji bit his lip, wanting to say something but not knowing if he was allowed to. "The button for mine is underneath," Lúcio told him, stroking him lazily. "I hope you don't mind not opening your mouth until it's around my dick." He kissed him, finishing when he pulled back, "This kind of stuff is new to me, so if I do something you don't like, tell me, okay?"  
      Genji whined from how forceful Lúcio was being and nodded wildly, his dick twitching and leaking precum; with slightly trembling hands, he popped off the front of Lúcio's crotch plate and promptly choked— _he was huge._ He looked up to the chuckling Lúcio with wide eyes, seeing his lustful gaze cut into him as he asked, "Am I bigger than you thought I'd be?"  
      Lúcio was probably seven and a half inches, his girth equally as impressive as his length—Genji had never seen anything like it. At least, not any that he could remember. "I may be short, but I'm Brazilian, and height ain't got nothin' to do with that!" Lúcio said.  
      Fuck, Genji just wanted to get rawed by him right here and now, but he was supposed to suck his dick, so, whimpering, he got on his knees on the floor board and started suckling on the head of his cock. He heard Lúcio hiss and felt him buck up into his mouth, his dick sliding down his throat as a result, causing him to gag and his eyes to water. "Shhh _it_ Genji, your mouth is so warm, oh my God," Lúcio gasped.  
      Genji dug his nails (well, fingertips anyway) into the cushion and the metal of Lúcio's thigh, moaning around him and squeezing his eyes shut from the extreme horniness wracking every sensor he had—he couldn't focus on that now though. Instead, he grazed his teeth over the surface of Lúcio's shaft, taking him down to the base, swirling the tip of his tongue on the slit upon pulling back enough to do so, then removing his mouth completely to instead jack him off. He stared up at him, tears running down his cheeks, cum and saliva coating his lips and chin. "You taste good," He told him in a raspy voice, licking his mouth. "It makes me really horny, Lúcio-tan."  
      Lúcio grunted, yanking on the ribbon that came out the back of his head, arching his back as he attempted to respond, "G-Gen—"  
      He hadn't realized, but Genji was subconsciously humping the seat where his hips were touching it, entirely self-indulgent in his actions; it was bringing him so quickly to the edge that it basically gave him whiplash, his eyes rolling back into his head and hand faltering on Lúcio's cock. "Hey, I d-didn't—" Lúcio yanked his fist away from his scalp, ripping his ribbon a little when he did so, "I didn't say you could come yet,"  
      Genji stilled his movements with a long, high-pitched keen, dropping his head whilst apologizing, his dick jerking in the air, "ごめんなさい, ごめん-ごめんなさい,"  
      "Sorry if that hurt,"  
      "It is o-okay, I—" Genji mumbled, "I liked it. I like y-you being, dominant, w-with me."  
      Lúcio visibly shivered. "Jesus Christ,"  
      Just then, the car came to a stop and there was a knock on the divider, a muffled voice then saying, "Mr. dos Santos, we're here,"  
      Genji crawled up Lúcio's legs to straddle one of his thighs—he was too blind with arousal to think of anything else. "Tell me what you want, I w-will do anything." He begged whilst grinding against him, hands caressing his chest and neck.  
      "You gotta get off of me, pretty boy, we have to get out of the car," Lúcio told him gently, giving him a light push on the shoulder.  
      Genji whined, but did as he was told, snapping his codpiece and visor back on and picking up his shirt and pants, following Lúcio out of the vehicle and into the Watchpoint, where they then made for the room that Lúcio occasionally slept in whenever he was too tired to head back to his condo. The whole way there, Genji was staring at Lúcio, holding his hand and trying not to look desperate.  
      At the entrance to the hallway that led to Lúcio's room, Genji found himself being slammed against a wall, his head bouncing off of it, making sparks explode in front of his eyes. "Lúcio, 何—"  
      Lúcio holding up a finger silenced him immediately, mouth snapping almost audibly shut behind his mask. In front of him, Lúcio's countenance was overwhelming—all wanton ardor, entirely for him. His dark eyes were made darker with desire, brows furrowed, lips parted, chest heaving with his shoulders rising and falling in time with them; he was pressing Genji to the metal wall via his shoulders and shoving a knee up between his legs to knock against the codpiece, which was very obviously straining from the pressure of something behind it. He was forceful, overpowering, and Genji could not have wanted anyone more. "You said you liked me being dominant, right?" Lúcio asked, breathless.  
      Genji nodded, again assuming he wasn't allowed to speak.  
      "Well, I'm not really the dominant type, but I can be for you. To be honest, it's kinda... exhilarating," He smiled a little, but it was quickly replaced with his eyebrows dipping and teeth grazing over his lip as he popped off both of their crotch plates, their dicks swelling into the chill air of the hallway. "I've never had sex before, but I've always been turned on by the idea of doing it where you could get caught, so I hope you don't mind." He laughed airily after a second. "Not that you'd have a choice,"  
      In response, Genji did a thumbs up—he'd had sex in public before and liked it. There wasn't a lot Lúcio could make him do that he wouldn't have done before, and that was a lot. Most of it he'd liked; Genji was the least vanilla person when it came to that sort of thing, but ironically his favourite flavour of ice cream was vanilla, though he probably shouldn't be thinking about that right now.  
      Lúcio removed his mask and tossed it aside, afterwards lifting one of Genji's legs up and wrapping it around his waist, which caused him to slide down the wall some as Lúcio was much shorter than he was. "How does this work?" Lúcio asked as he groped Genji's ass.  
      "Uh-uhm," Genji choked out, the back of his hand resting against his face. "The insides all work th-the same, but the outside is all synthetic and... has more give. It is s-self lubricating, so you do not have to worry about that,"  
      "Oh, alright."  
      With that, Lúcio nudged two fingers into the ring of synthetic muscle, Genji taking them easily with a moan, loving the dull pain that always accommodated being stretched; his hole made an erotic squelching noise the deeper they went and Lúcio inhaled sharply, his nails digging into Genji's shoulder. "You're so wet," He said in a weak voice, flittering his eyes up to Genji. "You really are a slut, aren't you?"  
      Thighs trembling, Genji drooled a little and mewled in agreement, "はい, はい, I am your slut, I am wet just for you,"  
      Lúcio yanked his fingers out with a _pop,_ hissing as he did so, "Christ, Genji,"  
      Genji could not look more pornographic if he tried—face red and covered in sweat, lips swollen, lids drawn so low over his eyes it was like he was sleeping, hard, leaking cock flush against his abdomen and twitching, one hand to his cheek, the other feeling up his own chest. It was no wonder that his past bedmates had demanded to take pictures of him during sex. "I could look at you like this forever," Lúcio whispered into his audial, slowly thrusting into him; his big dick pushed his soft insides apart with delicious drag, spreading him open in ways Genji could've only dreamed of until now. He loved being completely full and Lúcio was giving that to him in droves, stuffing each inch of his thick cock into his ass until he could feel it in his stomach, hot and throbbing. Lúcio was gripping his back and resting his forehead on his chest, mouth open and gasping, and Genji could feel his muscles jerking sporadically. "Feels too good..." He said in a slurred tone, hips rocking, "So warm, fffffucking _perfect,"_  
      "私はとても満員です... あなたはとても大きい..." Genji moaned, clamoring at Lúcio for purchase. "Fuck me, please Lúcio-tan, I wa-want you to break me."  
      "I can be rough, if th-that's what you want,"  
      "Yes, yes, use me however you want, I am yours."  
      Lúcio whined out a noise of understanding and began to move his hips, ripping cries from the both of them at the feverish pace he kept; somehow, his cock managed to curve just right, hitting his prostate with each slam—it was driving him insane. He wasn't worried about coming too early; once was rarely enough anymore, and thanks to his cybernetics he could get hard almost instantaneously after orgasming, which he had a feeling he was going to utilize with how fucking incredible Lúcio was doing so far. It'd been so long since he'd had sex (actual sex, not just masturbating, he'd go crazy if he didn't do that, what the fuck)—as living with Zenyatta didn't afford that kind of liesure—that he was close already, mere minutes into their intimacy. "Ahh, Lúcio, you are doing a-amazingly... hitting me in, a-all the right spots, 私はそれに耐えられない..."  
      "Thanks," Lúcio said, smile in his voice. "Th-though I should—" Him grunting cut himself off, Genji feeling his teeth graze the patch of fake flesh on his collarbone. "Should be, complimenting you on your... fucking ass,"  
      God, hearing Lúcio swear was like sugar on his tongue, intoxicating him as though he had alcohol being shot into his veins; dropping his full weight onto him, Genji gasped, "Please, I am g-going to come, from you cursing,"  
      He was both surprised and aroused that Lúcio took his weight so easily, sensing his muscles tense from the effort. "D-do you want me to k-keep going afterwards?" Lúcio asked him.  
      "ええ, ええ, ええ,"  
      "I'll take tha-that as a yes, even though I w-was gonna keep going anyway."  
      Genji was trying not to come, using every bit of self control he had to keep... keep from...  
      Shouting Lúcio's name, he spilled over, coating both of their chests in his cum and bruising Lúcio's back with the grip he had on it. "Fuck, Lúcio, I-I have n-never—"  
      Lúcio kissed him, the vibrations of his groans shaking him to his titanium steel alloy and calcium collagen bones. "You're so tight, Genji, _shit,"_ He mumbled between kisses, "Fucking squeezing me."  
      It was obvious that he was trying hard to turn him on with his cursing—it was working, Genji becoming fully hard again before long. The snapping of Lúcio's hips had become languid, dragging in and out, the action making a ribald wet noise that echoed in the quiet hallway. Genji's prostate was screaming from the pounding it was receiving, its extremely sensitive state only heightened by Lúcio hissing, "I'm so glad I have you for my own, m-my little fuck toy,"  
      Genji mewled and mouthed at his neck, desperately trying to fuck himself on the cock inside him deeper, but Lúcio bit one of his neck cords _hard,_ making his vents pop open and vision short out for a second. "No, you'll t-take it how I give it. And—" Glancing down, Genji saw him pick up his codpiece, wincing when he roughly snapped it back into place over his stiff dick. "Now I'm not gonna let you come until I say so."  
      It hurt, but the pain and Lúcio's commanding aura gave him a sexual thrill that only worsened the pressure behind his crotch cover. "Lúcio-tan, p-please,"  
      In response, Lúcio fucked him harder, both hands grasping his neck and slamming him back against the wall, groaning. "Is it o-ok if I choke you? Wo-would that do anything?"  
      Genji was far too overwhelmed to even consider trying to respond in English. "私-私は窒息するのが大好き!"  
      "Whatever y-you say, baby."  
      So Lúcio tightened his grip, pressing his thumbs into the cords of his neck just as he snapped his hips; Genji heard himself moan from far away, unable to hear anything past his ragged breathing, his eyes unfocused and staring up at the ceiling, as his head had been cocked back by Lúcio's wiry hands. Distantly, he heard a voice say something, but he couldn't decipher what it was—at least, not until Lúcio lessened his hold. "Genji, c-c'mon, touch me," He said.  
      Dizzy, Genji nodded and did his best to refocus his vision in order to see what he was doing; Lúcio was shivering, thrusting sporadically, expression overcome with pleasure and need, a softness in the way he kissed him. Genji ghosted his hands over any part of him he could reach, memorizing the curves and edges of his body with just his fingers, loving the slight gasps and little squeaks Lúcio would make whenever he touched his ears or his nipples. "Sensitive," He murmured, more to remind himself of it than comment on it.  
      "It feels better th-than I..." Lúcio whispered, breathing heavy against Genji's chest, "Thought it would... I've wanted y-you for so long..."  
      Genji's heart leapt behind his ribcage and he pulled back from mouthing at his neck to look him in the eyes; he almost came right then and there from how lovingly Lúcio was staring at him, chocolate eyes soft and expression a mixture of pleasure and adoration. "You truly mean that?" He asked.  
      "Of course I do,"  
      Lúcio smiled his wonderful smile, and that was almost the end for Genji. Under his plating, his cock throbbed and ached, hurting in just the right way from his desperate control of not coming—biting his lip, he keened, "Lúcio-tan, can I come... please?"  
      A huff of a laugh, Lúcio grunting as his thrusting became fevered, "Not yet, pretty boy, 'm almost there."  
      Genji whined, but did as he was told, moaning and bowing outwards from the force of Lúcio fucking him, his dick dragging wonderfully on his prostate. Lúcio clung to him as he cried out, "Fuck, Genji!"  
      One of his hands gripped the ribbon coming out of the back of his head, the other his right pointy audial, his cries increasing in pitch when Genji clenched down on him. "Not-not fair—"  
      He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was burying himself in Genji's ass and coming deep in his guts, groaning his name through his teeth; Genji loved the feeling of cum being pumped inside him, the sticky warmth sloshing about so intoxicating that he felt lightheaded. In front of him, Lúcio was shaking and breathless, resting against him as he slowly pulled out, lowering Genji's leg back onto the floor. "I've never... come that hard before... feels like I ascended,"  
      "あなたは私の中に入った... それはとても驚く..." Genji slurred—he was so close to orgasming that he could hardly focus on anything else.  
      Lúcio tapped on his codpiece. "Still with me?"  
      "は-はい,"  
      The plating was taken off, strings of pre-cum sticking to the inside and Genji's swollen cock—the relief was immense. He watched as Lúcio got on his knees and wrapped his hand gingerly around the base, holding it steady. "Come on my face, pretty boy."  
      He stuck out his tongue, and with his braids fallen across his face, brows dipped, and eyes honey, Genji convulsed and came with his eyes rolling back in his head. It washed over him as though he was being submerged, waves and waves of pleasure wracking his body, causing his knees to give out, his hands scrambling behind him in an attempt to keep himself upright against the wall. Heaving, he looked to Lúcio through his lashes to find him licking cum from his lips and goatee, the left side of his face and part of his chest coated in ropes of cum—they were starting to drizzle a little, sliding down his skin. He looked really hot. "You taste interesting," He said, wiping more off with his fingers and licking them clean. "Like metal and you. It's good,"  
      If Genji really wanted to, he could get hard again from watching Lúcio eat his cum, but he was too spent to even attempt it. "ありがとう," He mumbled.  
      "Thanks? For what?" Lúcio laughed, standing up.  
      Genji just shrugged and held up a hand, Lúcio helping him to his feet with a wide grin, kissing him softly—there was the lingering taste of himself on his lips. "C'mon lover boy, let's go get cleaned up so we can get some sleep. I'm wiped!" Lúcio held his hand.  
      Genji smiled, allowing himself to be led to the showers, both of their sticky crotch plates in hand.

      "You know I like you more than just physically, right?" Lúcio asked once they were laying in his bed after having cleaned themselves off. He wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled up close to him, Genji's heart still beating faster at their proximity. "I may call you a slut and like, 'my fuck toy' and all, but I do genuinely like you. I actually..." He averted his gaze. "Wrote a song for you. It's not done yet, but I hope you'll like it when I'm finished,"  
      If there was ever a time Genji had ever been more enthralled with anything or anyone, he seriously doubted it. "You are truly the sweetest person I have ever met, Lúcio," He said in a sugary voice.  
      Their kiss was one that Genji felt in his soul; although he didn't mean to, he mewled gently, hearing Lúcio chuckle into his mouth, "What, baby, didn't get enough of me earlier?"  
      "Sorry, I did not mean to,"  
      Lúcio laughed. "I'm kidding."  
      Genji nestled himself in Lúcio's arms and sighed—with him, he'd never felt more at home. And in that home, he fell asleep peacefully, comforted by Lúcio stroking his back and playing with his ribbon.

^

      Around ten the next morning, he awoke to an empty bed and Athena speaking to him. "Genji, you have a message from Lúcio from 8:21am. He asked me to tell you that he's sorry for leaving before you woke up, but he couldn't wake you to tell you that he had a surprise meeting at nine that he needed to get to. Would you like me to repeat this information?"  
      It took Genji a moment to process what Athena was saying to him, but after a few seconds he said to her, "No, I understand. Thank you."  
      "You're welcome. Also, I have secluded the intruder who used your keycard last night in your room. He told me that you knew him, so I have not reported this to Winston. Is this information correct?"  
      Keycard..? Genji's eyes opened wide beneath his visor as he shot up from bed, saying whilst rushing to the door, "Yes, I know him, please do not report back to Winston. In fact, do not tell anyone that he is here,"  
      "Command confirmed."  
      Genji rushed to his room, which was a couple hallways over from where Lúcio's was, skidding to a stop at the sight of Reinhardt knocking on his door with a cup of water and a pack of saltine crackers. "Genji, I know you were out late last night, so I have, uhm, brought you something to help in case you have a hangover," He said just loud enough to be heard through the door.  
      Genji walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder as he said, "Thank you, Reinhardt, I appreciate it."  
      "Oh!" Reinhardt turned to face him, jumping a little. "I was not aware that you'd awoken! I saw you stumble into your room last night, but I hadn't seen you leave... You are a true shadow!"  
      "It is my job,"  
      Reinhardt gave him the water and crackers, patting him on the head. "Try not to party too hard, kid!"  
      And then he was gone, waving goodbye as he headed in the same direction Genji had just come from, Genji watching him go until he'd rounded the corner and was safely out of sight. He breathed a sigh of relief before waving his door open and creeping inside, the dim lights coming on to reveal Damien passed out on his bed, clothes partially on and shoes falling off his feet—looks like he walked into his room then fell on the bed and passed out. His keycard was on the floor below his hand dangling off the bed, so he picked it up and put it back in the slot on his hip; setting the water and crackers on his desk, he rearranged Damien on the bed, taking off his jacket and shoes completely, reaching down to grab the blanket and pull it over him just as a small, groggy voice asked, slightly fearful, "Who's there..?"  
      "Do not be afraid, Damien, it's just me,"  
      "Genji?"  
      Damien pushed himself up on his hands and lifted his head, eyes red and face sickly. "Oh... when I felt, someone taking my coat off, I thought..." He shook his head, swinging his legs out from under him. "Nevermind. Uhm, thanks fer, letting me stay the night here. I wanted to wait for you to show up, but I kinda, fell asleep as soon as I got here." He scratched his head, yawning. "When did you show up? I hope I wasn't, in the way,"  
      "I got here at eleven, but I was... with somebody, so I stayed in their room." Genji gave him the glass of water, earning him a murmured "thanks".  
      "Oh, I wasn't here yet, then. I passed out around one."  
      Damien chugged the water, sighing afterwards, "I feel like shit,"  
      "We have a shower room if you would like to wash off." Genji offered, turning to his closet and digging through the duffel bag still on the floor. "I have some clothes here... I do not know your size, but they might fit."  
      "I'm an extra large,"  
      Consequently, so was Genji. He tossed a black shirt and a pair of rather form-fitting sweatpants to him, saying, "I can take you to the showers once you are ready,"  
      "Now would be optimal."  
      So he did, leaving him in the racks to clean up while he went to the mess hall to get something for the both of them to eat.  
      Halfway there, he was stopped in his tracks by footsteps coming from around the corner—he hid out of habit. "Why did you call for me, Jack?" Reinhardt's voice asked.  
      The footsteps came to a stop to Genji's top right, the two figures almost obscured by the dark. "I... needed to talk to someone, and you're really the only person I know of that I trust enough to do that," Answered Jack.  
      Well, now Genji was just curious.  
      "You can always trust me,"  
      Genji saw Reinhardt settle his hand on Jack's shoulder very softly, almost in a loving way. Jack reached up and held the hand with his own, head dropped forward to rest on the lower part of Reinhardt's chest. He sighed. "I'm sure you've heard by now what happened to me when I went on that mission to Korea a couple months back."  
      "Of course, Angela told me," Reinhardt growled low in his chest. "If I ever see that traitor again, I will not hesitate to abandon my morals and unleash the full fury of my rage on him!!"  
      Jack laughed weakly. "Heh, yeah," He took a step back from Reinhardt, Genji seeing him rub his face with his free hand. "I got to talk with him during our time alone. I..." Jack's breathing shook. "I got to see his face."  
      Reinhardt stroked his hair, cradled his cheek. "Oh, Jack, I am so sorry..."  
      "It's _him,_ Reinhardt, it's Gabriel. _My_ Gabriel!"  
      "Jack—"  
      "When we were together, he told me that I could never forgive him for what he is, for what he was doing to me... he said that he wanted me to hate him, but I can't," Jack looked up at Reinhardt. Genji could see that his hands were shaking. "I still love him, even after everything. My body has never sung like it does for him, and after what he did, I tried to fuck Hanzo to maybe, get the ghosts of his touch to go away, but..."  
      Genji saw Reinhardt tense up a little, his voice when he spoke next almost inaudible. "You did?" He shook his head, as though to clear that away. "I mean, I am assuming that it didn't work?"  
      "It only made things worse, really. Now Hanzo and McCree hate me, and Angela won't leave me alone about seeing a therapist." Jack clenched his fists. "I don't need a fucking therapist! I just want the dreams to stop, I... I want to feel like I'm wanted by someone who isn't a fucking terrorist. I want to stop crying over how lonely I am," He covered his face with his hands, Genji seeing his body start to shudder. "It's like he broke something inside me, Reinhardt! I can't... I can't stop my hands from shaking when I hold my gun!"  
      Pathetic, choking sobs shook from Jack's bent frame, Genji watching as Reinhardt wrapped his arms around him and held him close, encircling him as though trying to protect him. "Is this why you haven't come to my room since then? You know that I could never think badly of you, Jack, I..." His voice trailed off, Genji raising his eyebrows at the very uncomfortably personal conversation he was eavesdropping on. Reinhardt bent down and kissed the top of Jack's head, stroking his back. "I care for you greatly,"  
      "Thank you Reinhardt," Jack looked up at him. "And I'm sorry I haven't been with you in a while, I know you probably have needs I've been depriving you of."  
      "Nonsense! I assumed it was because Angela gave you the improved medication and you no longer needed me. Though I will admit..." Reinhardt slid his hand down to the dip of Jack's lower back, holding his chin between his thumb and index finger. "I have missed your body against mine,"  
      Jack fisted the collar of Reinhardt's shirt and pulled him down enough for them to kiss, Reinhardt's hands on Jack's back gripping harder. Genji couldn't help but wonder how exactly Reinhardt fit his dick in Jack—their height difference alone begged to question what position they'd even do it in. However, Jack talking cut his thoughts short. "I feel safer with you, Reinhardt," Jack said quietly, his face still close to Reinhardt's. "If you want, we could..."  
      Genji's eyes were drawn to motion on Reinhardt's lower body, which turned out to be Jack trailing his fingers over his growing bulge. His eyes widened—it was ten in the morning, Jack, Jesus. "I would love nothing more," Reinhardt replied, and then they left, Genji watching them head down the hall next to him hand-in-hand.  
      That... was not at all where he thought that conversation would go; Genji didn't know what he was supposed to do with this information now that he knew it, especially since it pertained to Hanzo and his boyfriend—he wasn't one to gossip, either. As he left his hiding place and continued in his journey to the mess hall, he decided to tell all that he'd heard to Lúcio once he returned from his meeting. Maybe he would know what to do.  
      He also needed to figure out what to do about Damien, but that could come later, after breakfast.


End file.
